The Purple Dragon Slayer
by YandereGoddess
Summary: Violette is a young girl that was raised by two dragons: Igneel and Grandeeney. She has both fire dragon slayer art and sky dragon slayer art. She also has a bit of a violence problem... Lord help Fairy Tail. NatsuxOC ,LokexLucy, GrayxJuvia, ErzaxJellal,
1. Chapter 1

Name: Violette Grandeel

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Appearance~

Hair: Casual: Long and down, wavy, purple

Formal: Put up in a bun, loose strands are curled

Lazy: Long and messy

Eyes: One eye black the other purple

Height: About 5'7

Personality: Sarcastic, Easily angered, nice to people she likes, smart, violent, lazy, confident, rebellious, caring

Likes: Sweets, Fire, Air, Igneel, Grandeeney, Magic, food, transportation, fighting

Dislikes: staying still, people who underestimate her, veggies, people who are quick to judge, cowards

Clothes: Black and purple plaid mini skirt, purple tank top, black blazer, black and purple leather boots, purple knee high socks, Wears silver necklace

(Girl)Best friends in the story: Juvia, Mira, Erza, Levy, Lucy, Wendy

(Boy)Best friends in the story: Natsu, Gray, Happy, Elfman

Enemies in the story: Unknown, you must wait.


	2. Welcome to Fairy Tail!

I got a little bored and started watching Fairy Tail, then I was like I should write a Fan-fic, then I was like I should make it an NatsuxOC, then I was like sorry NaLu fans :P If you don't like Natsu with anyone besides Lucy or Lisanna then don't read it. If you don't like any of the pairings listed at the end of the chapter, don't read it! I don't want to hear comments like:

Natsu should be with Lucy

I hate Juvia with Gray!

I hate Violette!

I don't want to hear that bull crap, got it?

Keep in mind this is before the Tenrou Island Arc, so it hasn't been 7 years later yet.

~~~0o00o0~~~

Fairy Tail was in full swing. Natsu and Gray were fighting, Erza was trying to break it up, Cana was drinking, Wendy, Carla, and Happy were playing around, Mirajane was serving drinks, Gajeel was eating iron and Lucy, Levy, Lisanna and Juvia were talking. Everything seemed normal. Just then the door opened widely and loudly. Everyone looked at the door and stared. Standing there in a dark cloak with his face covered was Gildarts carrying something in his arms.

"Gildarts? Is that you?" Gray asked walking up to him. He nodded.

"I wonder why the bells didn't ring and why did the town not separate?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe it is because no one can tell who it was." Erza said while walking up to Gildarts with the rest of the guild.

"What's in your hand?" Natsu asked pointing to the object in his hands. Gildarts grabbed a table and set the object on it. He slowly unwrapped it and revealed a young girl with long wavy purple hair. She had porcelain white skin and had a body like every other girl in Fairy Tail. She had scratches and bruises all over her body and looked like she had gotten attacked by a serial killer.

"Who is she?" Mirajane asked.

"Yeah, she's cute like a Man!" Elfman said while drooling.

"She isn't a man at all…" Lisanna sighed.

"I found her on my last mission; she was fighting a very hard battle. She was actually fighting the thing I came to defeat. She damaged him pretty bad, but he damaged her even worse." Gildarts said. He picked her back up.

"I'm going to the clinic in the back, Wendy I am going to need your healing magic to help." Gildarts said looking at Wendy.

"Okay." Wendy said following Gildarts to the back.

"We are coming to." Erza, Happy, Carla, Lucy, Natsu, and Gray said while following them to the back.

*_In the back*_

The girl was set on the bed. Wendy was using healing magic and slowly her scratches and bruises were disappearing. Immediately after her scars were healed, the girl woke up. She opened up her beautiful eyes to reveal one eye to be black and the other one purple.

"Her eyes are so pretty!" Wendy said staring at her.

"Where am I?"

"You are at Fairy Tail, a wizard guild." Erza said and started explaining what happened. On the other side of the room, Gildarts was talking to Natsu and Wendy.

"You know I don't usually bring strangers into the guild." Gildarts said.

"Yeah, I know, so why did you bring her?" Natsu said.

"As I was watching her battle, she used magic. Dragon Slayer Magic." Gildarts said. Natsu and Wendy looked at him with shock.

"What kind?" Wendy asked.

"This is the weird part, she used sky and fire dragon slayer magic."

"She used both?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, she said things like Roar of the Fire and Sky Dragon, and the two combined and was very powerful. I think she might know something about your dragons." Gildarts said. Natsu and Wendy stared at the girl. The girl looked over and gave a strange look.

"Is there a reason why you are staring at me like I killed your whole family?" she said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Wendy said while smiling. Natsu was still glaring.

"Seriously pinky, you're freaking me out."

"What do you know about Igneel and Grandeeney?" Natsu blurted out.

"Daddy Igneel and Mama Grandeeney? What about them?" she said.

"Daddy Igneel and Mama Grandeeney? Why do you call them that?" Wendy asked.

"I was raised by both of them. Igneel left for a really long time once, and Grandeeney took care of me for a while."

"So that is why you know both dragon slayer art." Wendy said.

"She's a Dragon Slayer?!" Gray, Lucy, Happy, and Carla said in shock. The girl nodded.

"May I ask your name?" Erza said.

"Violette Grandeel. Igneel and Grandeeney were fighting over what my last name was going to be so they compromised." She said giggling.

"Well, I am Erza Scarlet; this is Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, Happy, Carla, Wendy Marvell, and Natsu Dragneel. If you haven't noticed Wendy and Natsu are Dragon Slayers as well, Natsu was raised by Igneel and Wendy was raised by Grandeeney." Erza said.

"I didn't know that they had other children. It is nice to meet you all." She said with a smile. She got out of bed and stretched.

"Well, I am going home." Violette said.

"Home to Igneel and Grandeeney?" Natsu asked.

"No I don't know where they are, they disappeared last month, and I have no clue where they went. But they will be back." She said.

"How do you know?" Natsu asked.

"Because I have faith in them. Now I must really get going, if I don't feed Raven she gets cranky." She said.

"Raven?" Everyone asked.

"Yes, raven is my pet dog." She said and whistled. She looked out the window and you saw a small puppy outside.

"Raven, grow!" she said and the small dog turned into a huge dog that was very scary looking. Everyone besides Erza and Gildarts screamed. The dog barked and used her snout to open the window. Violette jumped on Raven's back.

"Thank you!" she said and the dog started to leave.

"Happy, come on we are going to follow her." Natsu said.

"What, why?" Happy asked.

"Even though she doesn't know where Igneel is she can give me some information on where he was since it was only a month since he disappeared from her." Natsu said and jumped out the window with Happy.

"Be careful!" Everyone yelled behind them.

~~~0o00o0~~~

"We are home." Violette said and jumped off of Raven's back. Raven shrunk back down to puppy form and went into the dog house by Violette's house. Violette's house was clean. It was purple on the outside and was decorated very nice on the inside. It had two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a dining room, a living room, and a training room. Violette opened up the door and immediately sat on the couch.

"Fairy Tail seems like a nice place. Maybe I should join a guild too."

"You should join Fairy Tail!" a voice said.

"Happy, shut up you aren't a very good spy!" another voice said.

"Why are we spying, why can't we just knock on the door?" Happy said.

"Because spies don't knock!" Natsu said and looked inside the house to find Violette was gone.

"Hey, where did she go?" Natsu said peering inside the house.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Violette said from behind them. Natsu and Happy jumped from the sound of her voice.

"How did you-?" Natsu was about to ask but Violette cut him off.

"I heard you two pansies arguing and walked up to the roof and jumped down."

"Why didn't we hear you?"

"Because I'm just that cool. Now what do you two want?" Violette asked crossing her arms.

"You seemed nicer at the guild…" Happy said.

"Well excuse me for having an attitude towards stalkers!" Violette said yelling.

"We aren't stalking!" Natsu said accidently knocking Happy off his shoulder.

"Then what do you call what you're doing!"

"Looking for answers!"

"You look for answers by stalking people!?"

"No that isn't what I was doing! God, you are so damn frustrating!"

"Well at least I'm not a stalker, Dragneel!"

"I'm not a stalker Grandeel!"

"You guys stop!" Happy said while getting up off the ground.

"That's it! It's on!" Natsu said and attempted to punch Violette. Violette caught the punch and tried to punch Natsu but Natsu caught hers.

"You going to let go?" Natsu asked.

"Don't count on it!" Violette said and lifted up her knee to kick Natsu in the stomach. Natsu didn't see it coming and was hit by her attack.

"That was cheap ass move!" Natsu yelled.

"Anything to get you to stop holding my hands!" Violette said.

"I wasn't holding your hands! Don't flatter yourself, Grandeel!"

"That's it I'm done playing around!" Violette said.

"Roar of the Fire and Sky Dragon!" Violette said and blasted a mixture of fire and air at Natsu.

"That isn't going to work!" Natsu said eating the fire part of the attack.

"I think it is!" Violette said as she watched Natsu get hit by her attack. Natsu flew back a couple a feet and landed in a bush.

"What the?" Natsu said while getting up.

"You can eat fire but you can't eat air! My attacks will always hit you! Sorry Dragneel but you lose this one." Violette said while walking back to her house.

"Wait…" Natsu said while grabbing her arm. Violette stared at him.

"You said you wanted to join a guild right? Join Fairy Tail."

"And why should I?" Violette said while staring at the hand on her arm and pinching it off of her.

"Because I'm there. You seem pretty powerful and would be a great addition to Fairy Tail. Fighting you is fun!" Natsu said with a smile. Violette stared at him for a while and smiled back.

"I will think about it, Dragneel." She said and went back inside.

"She llllikes you…" Happy said.

"You want to lose a life, cat?!" Violette said from the window.

"Come on Natsu, she is scaring me!" Happy said wrapping his tail around Natsu.

"Alright, scaredy-cat, bye Violette!" Natsu said.

"See ya later, Dragneel!" Violette said closing the window.

"Fairy Tail does seem nice… maybe I will join."

~~~0o00o0~~~

Fairy Tail was celebrating their new member, Violette. Mira was singing and everyone was having a nice time. The door opened and Natsu and Happy walked in.

"What's going on?" Natsu asked. Lucy came up.

"That Violette girl joined Fairy Tail!" Lucy said.

"She did? Cool, she took my advice." Natsu said. Violette came up from behind Natsu.

"What's up, Dragneel?" Violette said smiling.

"Hey, I see you joined." Natsu said. Violette's guild mark was purple and on her right thigh.

"Yeah, Raven joined too, but she is on her own quest right now."

"She can fight?"

"She doesn't grow huge and powerful for my enjoyment."

"I guess you are right. Anyways I'm happy you joined.

"Yeah, now we can fight whenever we want."

"How about now?" Natsu said making his fist turn into flames. Violette sucked up the fire from his hand and smiled.

"Maybe after, I got a party to enjoy, and you should join in too." Violette said.

"Violette, come on. Juvia wants to go talk to Gray-sama!" Juvia said grabbing Violette's hand.

"Alright! See ya later, Dragneel."

"You know you can call me Natsu."

"Nah, I like Dragneel better. It reminds me of Igneel." Violette said while being pulled away by Juvia.

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if Violette joins our team?"

"I don't mind. I like her, she is so cool! It would be nice to have another girl in the team."

"Alright! Two Dragon Slayers on one team. We are going to be unstoppable!" Natsu joined the crowd with Happy and Fairy Tail danced and cheered for the new member and the new addition to Natsu, Lucy, and Happy's team.

**End.**

**This is going to be a:**

**GrayxJuvia**

**NatsuxOc**

**LucyxLoke**

**ErzaxJellal**

**HappyxCarla**

**I personally think that Wendy is a little young to have love right now, but she will soon.**

**Review Please :) **


	3. Natsu and Violette's Quest!

Violette woke up with a huge yawn. She didn't feel like going to guild today, but Natsu had something important to tell her. When she asked why he couldn't just wait, he grabbed her by the shoulders and stressed how important it was.

"That idiot is always over dramatic…" Violette said while getting up to take a bath. After the bath, she put on a purple dress that went to her knees, black flats, and a black bow in her hair. She opened her bathroom door and went to the kitchen and made some tea for herself. She walked inside the living room and sat on the couch.

"Hey Dragneel." Violette said casually.

"Hey Violette." Natsu said stretched out on the couch. Violette stared sipping tea and took a spit take.

"What the hell are you doing in my house!?" Violette said dropping her tea cup on the floor.

"Look what you did. You made a stain on your floor." Natsu said.

"That doesn't matter, why are you in my house? Are you going back to your stalker ways, Dragneel?" Violette said crossing her arms.

"I told you, I am not a stalker, Grandeel!" Natsu yelled.

"Whatever. I don't have time to argue with you. Why are you here?" Violette asked again.

"I needed to ask you something." Natsu said.

"Why couldn't it wait until I got to the guild?"

"Because I wanted to ask you alone." Violette stared at him in a strange way.

"You understand how creepy that sounds, right?"

"I was just going to ask you if you wanted to take this request with me. Lucy is sick so she can't come and Happy is with Carla and Wendy. So it is just going to be us two. What did you think I was asking you?"

"N-nothing. Anyways, yeah I'll go with you. What is this request about anyway?" Natsu pulled the paper from his back pocket and showed her the request paper.

"Wanted: Magic Absorber. Please Catch This Man. Very Dangerous! Could take 2-6 days. Reward: 2,000,000 jewel." Violette read out loud.

"I like it. Let's go." Violette said and went to her room to start packing clothes. After she came out, she and Natsu went outside.

"Do you mind if we take Raven?" Violette asked.

"No, that's cool." Natsu said. Violette whistled and Raven came out her dog house and grew. Violette strapped their luggage to the back of Raven and jumped on top.

"You coming Dragneel?" Violette said. Natsu scratched the back of his neck.

"I don't do well with transportation…" Natsu said.

"Raven isn't transportation, she is a friend. Come on, I promise you won't get sick." Violette said while stretching out her hand. Natsu stared at it and sighed. He grabbed her hand and jumped on top of Raven.

"Alright, so where are we going?" Violette asked.

"Lina Island." Natsu said.

"Raven to Lina!" Violette said and Raven started running. Natsu was prepared for the sickness but it never came.

"Hey, I'm not getting sick!" Natsu said.

"I told you Raven isn't transportation." Violette said petting the dog. Natsu started petting Raven too. Violette and Natsu were petting Raven when their hands accidently brushed each other. Natsu and Violette blushed slightly and drew their hands back.

"Sorry." Natsu said looking down at the moving ground.

"It's alright, Dragneel." Raven was listening and watching the whole thing. She barked a few things and Violette blushed again. Violette cursed the day the learned dog.

"Say that again and I'll feed you chocolate." Violette said making her voice deep and scary. It made Raven whimper and Natsu get shivers down her back.

"What did she say?" Natsu asked. Violette avoided the question.

"I'm tired, I'm going to sleep." Violette said.

"How are you going to sleep on a moving dog?" Natsu asked.

"All you have to do is strap yourself to Raven." Violette said.

"Well, I wanna sleep too." Natsu said. Violette searched for another strap but could not find one.

"Raven, did you pack a second strap?" Raven barked and sort of laughed.

"You brought one strap on purpose didn't you?" Violette said through her teeth.

"Aww but I'm tired!" Natsu whined. Violette sighed.

"If you are that tired looks like we are sharing a strap." Violette said. Natsu shrugged and walked over to Violette. Violette snapped the strap and grabbed two blankets. She threw one to Natsu and Natsu and Violette got under the strap. It got awkward for a while because they had to sleep so close to each other. But soon both of them fell asleep.

*2 hours later*

Raven stopped and barked, signaling that they were at Lina Island. Violette woke up and unstrapped the strap forgetting that Natsu was still under it. Natsu slowly slid off the dog and fell hard on the floor.

"Oww!" Natsu screamed.

"Oops… sorry Dragneel! You all right?" Violette said. Natsu gave a thumbs-up while still on the ground. Violette jumped down and Raven barked something.

"Are you sure?" Violette responded. Raven nodded.

"Well ok." Violette said. Raven licked Violette and ran off.

"Hey, where is Raven going?" Natsu asked while getting off the ground.

"She wanted to go back for some reason." Violette said.

"Oh." Natsu said.

"Anyway, where is this guy's mansion?" Violette asked.

"On something called Cherry Hill."

"Cherry Hill?" Violette looked around and spotted a large hill covered in pink and had cherry trees and cherry blossoms covering it.

"It's a wild guess but I think it is that hill over there." Violette said pointing at it.

"Are you sure, what makes you think it is a cherry hill?" Natsu asked. Violette raised her hand and hit Natsu on the top of his head.

"You are truly an idiot. Come on." Violette said and Natsu and Violette started walking towards the hill. On the way there, Violette stopped.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked.

"Duck!" Violette yelled. Natsu and Violette ducked just in time to avoid getting hit by a huge tail.

"What the?" Natsu said. Emerging from the forest they were walking through was a huge monkey.

"Holy…" Violette and Natsu both said. The monkey brought its arm back and attempted to hit Violette. Violette caught the monkey's arm and flipped the monkey like it was nothing. The monkey stayed on the ground and did not move.

"That was easier than I thought…" Violette said.

"I need to work out with you! You just flipped a 3 ton monkey with one hand!" Natsu said with a smile.

"If you can keep up. Now come on lets go to that hill!" Violette said with a wink and Natsu and Violette ran up to the hill. Once they got there they saw the mansion. They walked up to the door of the mansion and knocked.

"Who is it?" a voice said from inside.

"We are Fairy Tail wizards. We are here because of the request you put up!" Natsu said from outside. The door opened and a maid with long blonde hair and green eyes was standing at the door.

"Please come in." the maid said and Natsu and Violette started to walk in. The maid stopped Violette.

"Ma'am, the master has a preference. He does not let any women come in without a uniform." The maid said. Natsu looked back.

"What type of uniform?" Violette asked raising an eyebrow. The maid pulled out a French maid's costume similar to hers except this one was more revealing. Violette blushed at the sight of it.

"No way am I-"Violette was cut off by Natsu.

"You have to wear it, or you can't do the mission." Natsu said. Violette sighed and took the uniform.

"Where do I change?" The maid pointed to a little outhouse in front of the mansion. Violette walked up to it and started changing. The maids outfit had long black knee high stockings, black heels, and a white laced head band. The actual outfit was up to her mid-thigh and strapless.

"Oh my god, this guy is a true pervert…" Violette said putting on the uniform. After she had changed she walked out and walked back over to the front entrance. The maid was squealing over how cute she looked and Natsu just stared at her blankly.

"What are you looking at, Dragneel?" Violette said.

"Nothing, you look nice."

"Only a pervert would like this! I would kick you but I am wearing a dress…" Violette yelled.

"God, can't you take a compliment!?"

"It isn't a compliment, it's perverted!"

"Aww… you fight like a couple!" the maid said. Natsu blushed. Violette didn't say anything.

"Couples don't fight with fire…" Violette said in creepy scary voice. Natsu shivered and the maid started sweating.

"Well, umm, I will let you in now." The maid said and invited Natsu and Violette inside. She lead them to the living room were the owner was.

"Sir, the two Fairy Tail wizards are here." the maid said. The owner was sitting on the couch. He had black hair that was slicked back and gray eyes. He wore glasses and a tuxedo.

"Please sit." He said. Violette and Natsu sat down on the coach across from him. The man pushed up his glasses and looked at Violette. He blushed and smiled. He got up and pushed Natsu away from Violette. He sat next to Violette and took her hand.

"You are truly a magnificent sight. Stay here at the mansion with me." The man said stroking her hand. Violette shuddered and gave him a strange look. Natsu was already upset because the man pushed him to sit next to Violette.

"Master…" the maid said in a deep voice. Her eyes looked red and she looked completely dark. Everyone got a shiver.

"Try to control yourself or I will use force…" she said. Before Violette could notice the owner went back to his couch. He cleared his throat and acted like nothing happened.

"The reason you are here is to catch a man named Bryan Sparks. He absorbs all types of magic just my touching you. He is considered very dangerous. The reason I want you to go after him is because he has been tormenting my mansion. He comes in at night and absorbs all the power from the wizards that are on guard. Addition to that, he steals a lot of my money too. I need your help to catch him."

"Leave it to us!" Natsu said.

"Ok, thank you. All you need to do is watch the mansion and guard and if you see him capture him."

"Umm… can I change?" Violette asked.

"NO!" the man said. Violette jumped from his loudness.

"The master takes his uniforms very seriously…" the maid said.

"Anyways, he doesn't strike until night and since you two came so early to have time to do what you want as long as you stay on Cherry Hill." The master said as he got up and left the room.

"By the way, my name is Sarah, if you need anything call. First let me show you to your room." Sarah said. They both followed Sarah upstairs to the room.

"Ok this is your room." Sarah said.

"Wait a minute; pinkie and I are sharing a room?" Violette asked.

"Yes, all the other rooms are taken by maids and servants. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry we will be fine." Natsu said. Sarah nodded and left.

"Let's get something straight, you are sleeping on the floor." Violette said.

"Why can't I sleep in the bed with you?" Natsu asked. Violette gave him a dumb look.

"You just answered your own question." Violette said.

"Whatever, let's go to sleep so we can stay awake tonight." Natsu said. Violette nodded. She climbed in the bed and threw Natsu a pillow and blanket.

"Night, Dragneel."

"Night, Violette."

**End.**

**Review please! **

**More Romantic moments to come between the following couples:**

**NatsuxViolette**

**GrayxJuvia**

**The next chapter will be with Natsu and Violette being the main couple and chapter 4 Gray and Juvia will be the main couple.**


	4. Bryan, Violette, and the Beach Plan

Natsu woke up first and stretched. He was uncomfortable on the floor but he knew if he were to get in the bed with Violette, it would be the last moment of his life. He grabbed the pillow and threw it on the bed.

"Violette, wake up." Natsu said groggily. He didn't hear a response. He sighed. He got up and walked over to the bed to find out Violette was gone. There were spots of blood on her pillow and signs of struggle. Natsu stared at the pillow for a while and started denying it.

"No way… Violette is strong enough. Maybe she was having a bad dream or something… that's got to be it. She probably went crazy and hurt herself. Right?" Natsu thought to himself. He left the room and saw Sarah in the hallway.

"How was your nap, Mr. Dragneel?"

"It was ok, have you seen Violette?"

"Violette? No. Maybe the master knows something. I thought I saw him in his office earlier. It is down this hallway take a right, first door on your left." Sarah said pointing to the hallway.

"Thanks." Natsu walked down the hallway and followed the directions. He walked into the office and saw the master sitting on the chair.

"Oh, it's you." He said sounding a little disgusted.

"I don't like men in my office, only women."

"Whatever, have you seen Violette?" The man smirked.

"Her exact words I believe were: Tell Natsu I'm fine and don't worry about me. I'll be back later. You are Natsu right?" he said. Natsu nodded and then realized something.

"Were those her exact words?" Natsu asked.

"Exact words."

"You're lying." Natsu said with his fists clenched. The man gave him a confused look.

"Violette doesn't call me Natsu, if she had a message for me, she would have called me Dragneel. She hates calling me Natsu; she has never even called me it once." The man chuckled.

"Your smarter than I thought, boy." He said.

"Where is Violette? What did you do?!" Natsu asked/yelled.

"It's a secret." He said. Natsu got angry.

"Secret my ass!" he said and kicked the man only for his foot to go right through him.

"A projection?" he said in disbelief.

"That's not at all. I have two." He said and a projection of Violette chained to a wall came up. She was bruised up and was bleeding everywhere. She was conscious and was screaming for help and getting angry.

"Violette!" Natsu screamed as the projection disappeared.

"Yelling for her won't help. Don't worry she's in good hands. I'll just do a little of this and that to her and give her right back to you."

"You're sick!"

"Thank you. Now, I got to go, Violette and I are going to have some fun." He said. In the background Natsu heard Violette scream: In your dreams, you nasty old man! He responded by telling her to shut up and the projection went off.

"Crap, how am I going to get where they are?" Natsu said. He turned around to leave and saw Sarah standing there. She looked extremely angry. She had a black aura around her and her eyes looked red. Natsu got a tiny shiver.

"That dirty old man… how dare I call him master!" she said punching a hole through the wall. Natsu was surprised about her strength. She didn't look very strong.

"You want to help me get her back?" Natsu asked. Sarah looked up and nodded. She and Natsu busted out the door and left Cherry Hill. They stopped at the bottom.

"Do you know where we are going?" Natsu asked. Sarah thought for a minute.

"The projection background looks abandoned and dark. There are only two places like that on this island. The section on Caves and the dungeon in the mansion. There is no way he would keep her in the mansion if he kidnapped her so they must be in one of the caves." Sarah said.

"That makes sense, where are they?" Natsu asked.

"Not too far from here, let's go before something bad happens to her." Sarah said. Natsu nodded and followed Sarah to the caves. After running for about 4 minutes, Sarah stopped in front a cave. It looked dark and wet and something you would see in a horror movie.

"Let's go." Natsu said and dashed into the cave, Sarah closely behind him. There were two pathways inside the cave.

"Which one are they in?" Natsu asked Sarah.

"I'm not sure… maybe Violette will yell and we can follow the sound." Sarah said. Natsu gave her a strange look.

"If she yells, that means she is getting hurt, we can't just wait for that to happen!" Natsu yelled at her like she was a complete idiot.

"Do you have an idea, smart guy?" Sarah asked. Natsu thought for a minute and inhaled deeply to sigh. Just then he caught a whiff of something.

"Why didn't I think of this before? I can just use my nose!" Natsu said inhaling. He pointed to the right tunnel.

"This one!" Natsu said and Sarah nodded then she stopped Natsu.

"Wait a minute, you know Violette's scent?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah… what's wrong with that?"

"You spend your time sniffing Violette?" Sarah said.

"W-What no! I'm just around her a lot, so I remember the scent! Don't make it sound weird…" Natsu said slightly blushing.

"Awww… are you blushing. That's so cute!" Sarah said blushing herself from the cuteness on Natsu's face. Natsu rolled his eyes.

"You're more annoying than Happy… let's just go before something happens ok?" Natsu said. Sarah agreed and they both ran down the tunnel. Once they reached the end of the tunnel, they were both hit with a wave a magic. Natsu grabbed Sarah and ducked down.

"Damn it! How did you find us?" the man said.

"Master Daniel… How could you!?" Sarah screamed. Daniel made another wave of magic and tried to hit Sarah but she ducked. She looked at Natsu.

"You get Violette down; I'll take care of Daniel until you're done." Sarah said and Natsu ran over to Violette while Sarah fought. As Natsu watched, it was shown that Sarah knew karate and kung-Fu. Natsu was again shocked how strong she was. Natsu ran up to Violette.

"Natsu, thank god you're here! Let me down." Violette said smiling.

"How? You're too high up! I can only reach your feet." Natsu said. Violette thought of an idea and without thinking told him.

"I know it's going to be a little awkward… but you have to climb me to melt the shackles off." Violette said. Natsu gave her a strange look.

"Well, don't just stand there, do it!" Violette said wanting to get down as soon as possible. Natsu gulped and grabbed onto her feet. He melted the shackles on her feet and proceeded to climb the rest of her body. He stopped.

"What's wrong?" Violette asked.

"W-Where should I g-grab?" Natsu asked.

"Does it matter?" Violette said.

"Yes, it does!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Just grab on to my waist and then grab my shoulders!" Violette said. Natsu grabbed Violette's waist and pulled himself up. They were now face to face. Natsu stopped and stared at her for a while.

"Problem?" Violette asked as if he had an issue with being this close to her. Natsu didn't respond and just kept staring. Violette could feel a blush coming on and she didn't like blushing at all. She brought her head back and hit Natsu in the head.

"Oww! Is that any way to treat someone who is trying to save you?" Natsu said.

"If you would have just stopped staring like a freak, and melted the shackles first we could avoid this and help Sarah!" Violette said. Natsu sighed. He pushed up and held onto her shoulders. He extended his hands and melted the shackles on her hands. Violette was free and she immediately fell off the wall and fell on top of Natsu. They both hit the floor with a hard bang. Violette shuffled Natsu's rosy hair and got off of him and stood up.

"Thanks Pinkie, now let's help Sarah." Violette said. Natsu stood up to and they both ran over to Sarah to help.

"Thank god you're okay, Violette!" Sarah said stopping her fight for a while.

"You have left yourself open, Sarah!" Daniel said and hit Sarah with an incredibly strong wave of magic. Sarah flew back and hit the wall hard.

"Sarah!" Natsu and Violette yelled. Daniel laughed.

"Neither of you can defeat me! If you use your magic, I'll just drain it and use it myself! Daniel is just my fake name! I'm Bryan Sparks!" Bryan said.

"Why would you send a request to catch yourself then?" Violette asked.

"No one would expect the person who sent it!" Bryan said.

"Damn it! How are going to beat him?" Natsu asked.

"We are going to have to use our fists…" Violette said.

"No magic…" Natsu said. Violette nodded.

"This shouldn't take long. If I can flip a 2 ton monkey, I can beat up a perverted man." Violette said cracking her knuckles.

"Don't forget about me! Let me handle him!" Natsu said.

"I'm not going let you do it by yourself! Let me help you!" Violette said.

"No, I already let you get hurt once, I'm not going to let it happen again." Natsu said. Violette stared at him for a while and sighed.

"You're as stubborn as ever, Dragneel. Fine. I'll go check on Sarah." Violette said running over to Sarah. As Natsu and Bryan fought, Violette helped Sarah.

"You alright?" Violette asked. Sarah sat up weakly.

"I'm all right, how is Natsu?" Sarah and Violette glanced over to Natsu and Bryan. Natsu was beating Bryan to a pulp.

"I think he's alright…" Violette said smiling. She saw Bryan get kicked by Natsu and saw him fly towards the wall and hit it. Bryan was down.

"Nice job Dragneel!" Violette said giving him a thumbs up. Natsu smiled and gave on back. Violette put Sarah on her back and all three of them left the cave.

~~~2 days later~~~

(Natsu and Violette decided to stay a while since the others weren't expecting them back for a couple of days.)

Back at the mansion, Sarah told all the other maids and servants that Daniel was really Bryan. Everyone was shocked and upset. Sarah calmed everyone down though. Sarah remembered something and tapped Natsu and Violette on the shoulder.

"I forgot, what about your reward? Would you like it now?" Sarah asked.

"You still want to give it to us?" Violette asked.

"Well, technically, you did catch and defeat Bryan Sparks. I'll be right back with your reward." Sarah said leaving the room.

"Should we accept it?" Violette asked.

"Yeah! I need the food money!" Natsu said. Violette sighed.

"Alright…" Violette said. Just then Sarah came back.

"Here you go! 2,000,000 jewel." Sarah said handing over a sack of money. Natsu took it gently and thanked them.

"Thanks for all your help! Visit soon, please!" Sarah said escorting them out. Sarah grabbed Natsu before they left.

"I want an invite." Sarah said.

"To what?" Natsu asked.

"You and Violette's wedding, of course!" Sarah said with a smile.

"Violette and I aren't getting married!" Natsu said.

"Natsu, come on! Raven should be here any minute!" Violette said looking back.

"Go on, go to your girlfriend." Sarah said pushing Natsu.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Natsu said back.

"Whatever you say…" Sarah said.

"Natsu hurry up!" Violette said. Raven was already by Violette's side.

"Coming." Natsu said. He ran over to Violette and jumped on top of Raven's back with Violette. They both waved goodbye to Sarah and the servants and went back to Fairy Tail.

~2 hours later~

Natsu and Violette were back at Fairy Tail. They were greeted with smiles and cheers. Lucy was feeling better because of Wendy and Happy was back too.

"You guys are back! So how was the mission?" Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Wendy asked.

"Juvia wants to know too!" Juvia said sitting next to Gray. Mira and Levy came too.

"Violette was captured but I saved her!" Natsu said grinning.

"Violette are you ok?!" Lucy asked.

"I'm fine, I recovered quickly." Violette said giving Natsu a glare for telling them that.

"What else happened?" Levy asked.

"The person who sent the request was the actual villain himself!" Natsu said.

"Wow, that's a shocker!" Wendy exclaimed.

"I'm happy you returned safely." Erza said.

"Juvia is happy too!" Juvia said.

"So you guys, when do you want to go on the next one?" Natsu asked.

"Can't we rest for a minute?" Violette said.

"Yeah, you two should rest and relax. Especially you Natsu, you have been taking requests non-stop for 3 weeks, you're going to start to get weak." Erza informed him.

"I'm fine! Nothing can tire out a dragon slayer!" Natsu said.

"Why don't you listen to Erza and take a break." Violette said.

"Fine… I'll take a break." Natsu said sighing.

"Why don't we all take one?" Mira asked.

"Yeah, that sounds fun! Where should we go?" Violette asked.

"We always go to the beach so let's go there again! We always have good times there!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Alright, how long should we stay?" Gray asked.

"How about… 3 days. Does that work for everyone?" Mira asked. Everyone nodded.

"Alright, we will leave tomorrow!" Erza said. Everyone cheered and hung out until night.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Violette said as they all parted their own way. Everyone waved each other good-bye but Natsu ran up to Violette.

"Violette, wait up!" Natsu said.

"What's up, Dragneel?" Violette asked.

"I just want to say… sorry." Natsu said with his head down.

"Sorry? For what?" Violette asked confused.

"For letting you get kidnapped so easily. It was my fault for not getting up." Natsu said.

"It's fine Dragneel, it isn't your fault you're a heavy sleeper. Anyways, I'm fine now so it's all good, right?" Violette said with a smile. Natsu smiled as well.

"Right, but I'll walk you home." Natsu said.

"Why?"

"You might get kidnapped again and if it does happen, I want to be there to help you." Natsu said.

"That probably won't happen… but ok if you insist." Violette said. They both started walking home and talking about tomorrow. Before they knew it, they were at Violette's house.

"See you tomorrow, Violette!" Natsu said.

"Bye!" Violette said walking inside.

"I wonder if my swimsuit fits still, I haven't been it for 2 years…" Violette went in her room and took out her swimsuit. It said the bikini top size was a B-cup and she knew that wasn't right.

"Crap, what am I going to do now?" Violette said. Just then she heard crying outside. Violette ran out and saw Juvia with Mira outside.

"What are guys doing here?" Violette asked.

"Oh, Violette you live out here? Sorry if we disturbed you, but Juvia realized she didn't have a swimsuit and now she is worried she won't be able to go to the beach. My swimsuit has also gotten a little tight around the butt. I don't think that either of us will be able to go tomorrow…" Mirajane said.

"I don't a swimsuit either. Maybe we can go buy some real quick, it isn't too late, and the store doesn't close for another 2 hours! We can still make it if we ride Raven!" Violette said. Raven heard her name and increased her size. Juvia stopped crying and smiled. So did Mira. They both jumped on top of Raven and Violette instructed her to go to the store at max speed. They were there in less than 5 minutes. Mira, Juvia, and Violette got off and entered the store. They went to the swimsuit lane and started looking at swimsuits.

Mira got an off white bikini with gold trimming on the outside and was black and gold on the inside in case she wanted to reverse it.

Juvia got a royal blue bikini with grey patterns on it. She wanted it because it had the color grey and it reminded her of her Gray-sama.

Violette got a purple bikini with black lace on top of it. They all purchased their swimsuits and Violette dropped off Juvia and Mira after. Violette went home and started packing her things. After she was done she changed into her pajamas and went to sleep. It was going to be a fun day tomorrow.

**End**

**Please Review!**


End file.
